


Спасибо тебе за музыку

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Они стали парой совсем недавно, и Шерлок волнуется, что не делает Джона счастливым. Но тот быстро развеивает все его сомнения.





	Спасибо тебе за музыку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank you for the music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359553) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



− Ты больше не поёшь.

− Прости, что? − услышав это, Джон нахмурился.

Повернув голову на подушке, Шерлок посмотрел на своего озадаченного возлюбленного.

− Когда мы были просто соседями, ты пел всё время, − объяснил Шерлок. − Ты часто подпевал радио в своей спальне, пел в ду́ше или напевал мелодии на кухне. Но когда мы стали парой, ты перестал петь. Я не могу не думать о том, не перестал ли ты из-за наших отношений меньше... радоваться.

Обеспокоенный тревожным выражением на лице Шерлока, Джон ответил: − С тех пор, как мы стали парой, я радуюсь больше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Позволь мне тебе это доказать...

***

− Я всё понял.

− Прости, что? − услышав это, Шерлок нахмурился.

Повернув голову на подушке, Джон посмотрел на своего озадаченного возлюбленного.

− Причина, почему я больше не пою, − объяснил он.

Заметив в глазах Шерлока страх, Джон поспешил всё объяснить.

− Мне _не нужно_ больше петь вслух, потому что вместо этого поёт моя душа. Это происходит, когда действительно любишь.

Шерлок пристально на него взглянул, а затем начал быстро моргать в попытке остановить необъяснимое жжение в глазах. Джон с нежностью погладил его по щеке.

− И моя душа поёт баритоном.


End file.
